Slayers can love
by Thekittybandit
Summary: Lafayette has a baby sister? Why does she want to come back home after all this time? Why does she hate Eric?
1. Chapter 1

Slayer can love too?

Tara POV

The group was all at Gran's house. The group included Sookie, Bill, Franklin, Jason, Lafettye, Jeus, Jason, Jessica, and me. We was all talking about this big party that Eric was hosting. Why he was hosting, I didnt know. We was about to make a plan just in case something happen when the door bell rang. Sookie got up to get it.

"Hiya, Sook Is Lafettye here," Mate the mail man asked.

Lafettye walk to the door.

"There you are, here you go," Mate gave a letter and skipped down the steps.

"Baby, what is it," Jeus asked.

Lafettye opened it but stop because there was a sticky attached to it.

_**Don't read if Jason, Sookie, and Tara are not with you.**_

Pulling out the letter Lafettye started to read;

_**Dear group,**_

_**Hi, everyone this is Charlie. I haven't heard from yall in a while. Just wanted to say hello. Well not really you see dad and grandpa died two weeks ago. I was wondering can I come to Bon Temps. I missed you guys alot. Call this number if I can. Don't call at all if i can't.**_

_**786986**_

_**Love, Charlie**_

"Hookah, give me the phone," La said excited.

Beside Jason, Sookie, La, and me everyone else looked confused.

"Who is Charlie," Franklin asked holding on to me tighter.

He is so jealous, he need to calm that down.

"That Lafettye's baby sister, she like 5 years younger then Jason and La but 3 behind me and Sookie.

La put the phone on speaker. It rang two time before someone picked up.

AN: What do you think was it good. Review please I have idea coming out my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood but I do own Charlie

Chapter 2

Smiling I ordered me a shot. As soon as I got it, I throw it down my throat. I mean really fighting supernatural creature really is tiring. I could still see that they were shocked i mean I really change. O well they would have to accept out of La's lap, I got my own seat and ordered me another shot.

"Who the hell are you," Jason asked.

I knew they would ask me that.

"Im Charlotte, La's sister, Tara's little cousin, Sookie and Jason's friend," I asked really annoyed.

"Well, i'm glad you back, and this is Franklin, my boyfriend,"Tara said while kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi, Im Bill, Sookie's boyfriend, it nice to meet you," Bill said while shaking my hand.

After everyone else I didn't know introduction themselves. We actually had a good time, no one got drunk. Then I saw some walk by with shaggy hair and I knew who it was, the shifter Sam.

"SAM!," I said getting up and hugging my one of my best friend.

I could tell that he was shocked that I was him my number and telling him to call me I could see this decision was a good one.

Tara POV

How in the hell did Charlie knew Sam, I would have to ask her later. But now i had to ask,

"Do you have a boyfriend,"

"No, Im not the one for relationship," She said smiling.

"You should come to Eric's party," Franklin said.

WHEN WILL THIS MAN LEARN TO SHUT UP!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: True Blood doesn't belong to me. Sad. Sad.

Charlie POV

Sam called me and ask me did I need any help with my newest mission. I told him I was was here to see my family. It was the day of the party and I had nothing to wear. I couldn't go to the hottest vampire club without the hottest clothes. I only had $200 dollar to spend. I really need to get a job because I really dont want to ask Lafayette for money. Forgetting about a job right now, I had to ask for Tara's car. After I went to the store and got a couple of outfits. I had to go to Gran's house to get dress.

"What outfit are you going to wear,?" Tara asked me putting on her earrings.

They really did look like models. Sookie with a blue blouse with a blue jean skirt paired with brown cowboy boots. Tara with a pink blouse with a blue jean shorts paired with black boots.

Going into the bathroom, I finally decided on the outfit I was going to wear. A silver tank top with black shorts and silver leggings. Of course with converse boots. Walking out I grab my leather jacket so I wouldnt get cold.

"Girl, you look good," Tara said grabbing her keys.

"Wasn't you going to wear this," Sookie said holding up a black choker.

"Yes thanks,"I said grabbing it,"Lets go."

When we got there, I was a little shocked, I thought I would be less people but it was packed. Why I don't know?

"The group is here," A woman with red hair said looking at us up and down.

"Who is the newbie," She said looking at me.

"This is my cousin, Charlie,"Tara said.

"Welcome to Fangtasia, Charlie,"She said opening the door.

When we walked in it was sex everywhere. At first glance, you would think that it was the movie dirty dancing.

"That was Pam," Sookie said looking for the guys.

"There they are," Tara said pointing to them and walking away.

The guys looked like they walked out of a magazine, do all vampire look this hot. Like really. I had to go to the bathroom to check my outfit out to make sure I wasn't bringing them down. Telling everyone that I will be right back. I walked through the hallway. Going through a random door, that said private. I was face to face with a vampire and to say he was sexy was understatement.

AN:Who is this vampire? Guess people.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. And I don't own Thanks For the memories the song belong to Fall Out Boys.

Charlie POV

I must be dreaming. The boy- what am I saying the man in front of me was handsome. He had the greenest eyes ever. Then I got the tingle. OMG. He was a vampire. Why? Does God hate me? I was staring at his lips when I realize he was saying something.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something," I said.

"Is there why you are here," the vampire said.

"Where is the bathroom," I asked.

"Next door to left," He said getting up and opening the door.

"Thanks," I said running to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I was glad that I didn't look like a slob when he saw me. What was I saying? He is a vampire who probably had many of fangbangers. I was a hunter born to protect against the supernatural. Walking out and grabbing a shot while I was at it, I saw someone singing on stage. Live music. But the people on stage suck so I was guessing that it was karaoke night or some crap like that. The girl was done so I thought I should go. What harm could I do? Looking around I saw the group looking at me like I was crazy. Last time I sung I killed Jason dog. I sucked. But that was R&B. This is Rock which I work at. Turning it on Fall Out Boys.

Thanks For the Memories

[Intro]

I'm gonna make it bend and break

(It sent you to me without wait)

Say a prayer, but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show...

(Let the good times roll)

(Let the good times roll)

I could tell that they were shocked. HAHA. That would show them not to judge to quickly. I could tell everyone was getting in the song just like I was.

[Verse 1]

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,

"Who does he think he is?"

If that's the worst you got

Better put your fingers back to the keys

[Chorus]

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great;

"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;

"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

I took the microphone off the stand to dance around a bit.

[Verse 2]

Been looking forward to the future

But my eyesight is going bad

And this crystal ball

It's always cloudy except for

(Except for)

When you look into the past

(Look into the past)

One night stand...

(One night stand, oh)

[Chorus

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great;

"He tastes like you only sweeter"!

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;

"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Know the salsa part was coming up I start moving my hips. They were moving side to side and I knew men were looking at me.

[Interlude]

They say

I only think in the form of crunching numbers

In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers

Get me out of my mind

And get you out of those clothes

I'm a liner away

From getting you into the mood

Whoa

[Chorus]

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great;

"He tastes like you but sweeter"!

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;

"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!

[Chorus]

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great;

"He tastes like you but sweeter"!

One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; (For the memories)

"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!

Looking around I met eye to eye with the handsome man in the office. And looking around him and seeing who he was surrounded by him knew who he was. He was Eric, the dangerous vampire, who wanted Sookie and the owner of the club.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own True blood. If I did Eric would be mine.

I got down and went straight to the bar. Before I could even order me a shot, the bartender gave me a martini.

"What-,"

"It from the men from the table to the right," He said.

I turned around to see who brought the drink for me and could see a couple of vampire looking at me with lust. They are barking up the wrong tree, I don't date vampire. It kind of hard when you are killing their kind. Nodding my head to them, I went back to the group.

"When did you know how to sing hookah?" La asked.

"Since I could talk," I said sipping on my drink.

"But you sounded like a cat when you were little," Tara said drowning her shot.

"She could dance," Sookie said.

After everyone got over me singing, we decided to go on the dance floor. Bill and Sookie were dancing together so was Tara and Franklin. I did not know where La and Jesus was. Oh well that was them. Lady GaGa's Bad Romance was playing so I was dancing. I'll find them later.

AN: I want to do Eric POV but I don't know how. So if someone can help me with that part. I would love you this much_.

Not done!

Dancing with random guys, I could see that the blond dude was staring at me. Did he have a problem with me? I wonder if Sookie can read vampire minds. I'll ask her later. It seems that every one left me. Who leave their friend? I guess the gang. When I get my hands on them, they going to wish they never left me. Looking around and seeing all the vampire leave with their fangbangers made me want to laugh. Since Bill paid for our drink, I didn't have to pay. So I just walked out. Not paying attention, I just walked in the street. I know that I would move before someone could hit me. Hearing a car come at me, I quickly jump to the sideline and keep walking. The car slowed down next to me. The driver side's window rolled down and I saw Eric.

"Get in," He said with a Sweden accent.

"No thanks, sir," I said walking with a skip in my step.

"If you say so," He said speeding back up and leaving me.

To be leaving me, he was going slowly. My feet were killing me so I decided to get in the car. What could happen? I saw a rock that would get the job done. Aiming and throwing it, I crack the window. That stop him and before I knew it I was being slam against a tree.

"Would you like to tell me why there is a crack in my window?"

"I did it by mistake; I will work for the damages, but while we on this subject. Will you give me a ride?" I said with a pout.

"Get in, we will discuss bad aim and how you will pay back that debt,"

What did I get myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.

AN: Also this season is going to make me mad if they keep Tara gay. I just want her to be with Sam and that it.

Char POV

Riding in the car with Eric was boring. He didn't talk all he did was stare at the road. Deciding that this could keep going on like this. I start doing a beat that I heard at a club one day when I was on a hunt.

"Stop."

"Fine, but can you talk please you are boring me,"

"Why did you crack my window?"

"I was trying to get to get your attention. I'm deeply sorry."

"Does not matter, you will work for the window,"

"What!" I screamed, "I was kidding. I can just pay,"

"No, you will be a singer at my club,"

"And if I say no?"

"Then I will kill you,"

Yea right does he know what I am?

"Fine,"

We had reach Sookie's house by then. I got out seeing no car. Saying thanks, I walked to the door. Next thing I know Eric is in my front of me.

"Umm…."

"Human, you surprise me most would offer to let me come in,"

Opening the door, I turned to face him, Time to seduce.

"Eric," I said in a husky voice. He looked up not surprised.

"Yes,"

"I'm really bored," I said leaning in about to kiss him but kissed his cheek instead.

"Really, maybe I can come up,"

"Nope, I have toys that are probably bigger than you," I said shutting the door in his face.

"See you tomorrow, Eric,"

I heard him growl and say it wasn't over.

This will be fun.

Eric POV

_**If this human want to play games. Get ready to lose.**_

Walking to the car, I looked back. My car smell like her, apples and a hint of chocolate. What a wonderful smell.

_**What am I saying? This is just a stupid beautiful human girl. Wait I didn't say that. She is not beautiful. Cute-yes. Pretty- yes. Beautiful- no. She is just human after all.**_


End file.
